Under a pale moon
by shywiccankitty
Summary: Riku and sora were normal boys, they both had really freaky parents and both had really weird brothers... Then two girls come from another country and everythign starts to go wrong.. one of hte girls becomes their friends... one of them tries to break up


Under a Pale Moon. Warnings: Possible Kairi and Yuffie bashing, OC's -do- show up in this fiction (I'm very sorry to anyone who doesn't like them), Fluffy stuff between two guys, sour chocolate milk. (OO Beware) Couplings: Main: ((Semexuke)) RikuxSora, LeonxOc and other's. Auth- Er, Beta's note: Squee! First actual fiction that I've beta-ed! -cough- So yes. Decided to make you read all this stuff because Tabby didn't feel like putting in her own note. Tabby: Neh, Tricia, just do your job. o.O -pokes repeatedly- xD So yes, enough of this. Please enjoy the first chapter! . Disclaimer: Tabby owns none of this, except for Tali, Sakura and Aurlou. I /slightly/ own Ryoko. O.O Ahem -stole her name- xD Besides, if we owned Kingdom Hearts, do you /think/ Sora would be straight? ...Or, in Tabby's case, would Kairi even show her ugly face in the game. At all? See why fangirls -don't- own kingdom hearts? x3;; Chapter One

Nestled in bed, the silver haired 15 year old tried over and over again to sleep. Yesterday had been the worst thing that ever happened to him. God, now how was he going to tell the person how he felt about him... Well, feelings for... But what if that person... rejected him? No, they wouldn't... the two of them were thick as thieves, partners in crime, best friends forever! His crush wouldn't just leave him! All alone... With no one to- An annoying tapping on his window woke said silver-haired boy from his thoughts. Tap... tap tap... What the crap was that annoying noise! Tearing the covers away from him, the sleepy green-eyed boy, or Riku, pulled himself out of his wonderfully warm bed, feet padding silently on the cold wooden floor as he trudged over to the window. Everything was calm again. Score! No annoying noises! Well, that was until Riku, in all his tired glory, opened the window and.. Splat! Quickly closing his eyes and stumbling backwards abit, he wiped the sticky liquid off his face, looking down at his soaked hands to find... Wait... I-it... couldn't be... Taking a quick wiff of the substance on his hand, Riku flinched again. It was! He was now covered head to toe in old, sour, chocolate milk... Who the heck would-! ...Then he heard it, the sound he'd been hoping to hear again! It was laughter. True, happy laughter. Laughter at himself because he was hit with a balloon filled in sour milk. But hey, it was still laughter. "Sora, your aware that I'm going to kill you now, right?" He said through a smirk, looking down at the spiky haired brunette boy who was currently rolling around on Riku's lawn, holding his stomach and laughing helplessly."R-r-riku! You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" He called up to his silver-heaed friend through laughter. With that, Riku watched amused as sora burst into another fit of giggles... 'Sora's such a girl.' Thought the silver haired male, smirk slowly turning into a smile. Hearing a soft 'ahem' of someone clearing there throat, he turned on his heels, back facing the window as he looked as his mother sheepishly. Ah crap... He was screwed. "Um.. Hey Mom... How are you this fine night?" He said in a cool, collected tone, even though his mother was scary when she was half-asleep and angry. "Riku, you smell horrible and your talking as loud as the devil in heaven, tell sora to go home now." Sakura said in a stern tone, arms crossed and a soft glare in her usually soft green eyes. Sighing, he turned around once again to face the window, noticing that his hyper brunette friend was no where in sight. Shrugging, he turned around to face his mother again... Just in time to have another balloon hit him in the back, soaking him for the second time that night. "Oh thats gross..." He shudders, hearing laughter once again erupt at his misfortune, but this time his mother joined Sora in laughing at him. and Growling abit, he pauses and, out of no where, joins in the playful laughter. God, how he must look, only in his jeans no shirt, smothered head-to-toe in sticky, luke-warm chocolate milk. They laughed for a few more minutes before their neighbors yelled at them to shut up. Riku looked back down to the window, watching as Sora's last few chuckles died off in the wind, Sakura behind him with her nose plugged."You know, I wasn't lying when I said you stink riku." Rolling his eyes, Riku looked over his shoulder to his stern mom. "I'm very aware that I smell, mother." He replied in a bored tone, looking back down to hear Sora yell, "Ne, Sakie! Can I talk to riku? Alone? For a few minutes? Pretty, pretty please!". His voice was childlike and squeaky, even from Riku's room which was on the second story of their house. They could also see Sora's wide, pleading eyes as he looked up at Sake. The older womans shoulders slumped as she rolls her eyes. "Okay, okay! Just donÕt look at me like that, Sora! Your so adorable when you do that!" She coo's out to the boy down on the lawn. Riku laughed, Sora could melt anyone's heart with that sad puppy dog look. Sake nodded to the door. "Go on Riku, hurry! I want you in bed soon. Tonights a school night." She says in a motherly tone. Smiling from ear to ear, Riku kisses his mother's cheek, running downstairs and out the door. Slamming it as softly as possible, he looks at the brunette boy infront of him curiously. "So, what did you come here for, besides to pelt me with chocolate milk balloons?" The silver-haired boy asked jokingly. Even though it was dark as the underworld, Riku noticed that his best friend had a tinge of pink on his chubby cheeks... was Sora... blushing? Then the ocean blue eyes of the younger boy met with the sea green of Riku's. "Well... you see... I wanted to tell you..." -To Be Continued- (Author's end note) Tanya: - Òso what did you think huh?Ó Riku: O.O Ònooooo! its a cliff hanger! your such a bitch tanyaÓ Tanya:sticks out tounge.Óshut up I couldÕve made you kiss kairiÓ-evel smug grin- Riku: -shudders and shuts up- (Beta's end not) Tricy: -snickers- xD I had so much fun correcting this... Sora: -snickers as well- I'm so awesome. Throwing rotten chocolate milk balloons at Riku? x3 Awesome. ...Wait... why /am/ I blushing? Tricy: -insane giggle- You'll see later on... 


End file.
